


How the movies make magic

by Willyoumerrymelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, First Dates, Growing Up Together, Holding Hands, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, No Angst, Older Louis, Scared Harry, Sleepy Cuddles, Younger Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willyoumerrymelou/pseuds/Willyoumerrymelou
Summary: "Hi" the boy whispered to Harry"Hey" he whispered back"Did you come alone?""No, my seat was separated from my friends""Me too" the boy admitted "I'm Louis by the way"."Harry"Little did they know what was coming for them(help it says that its not finished but it is)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself so much omfg this is cringe, but oh well

It was a normal Friday for Harry. He got home from school and started his homework, he never did anything when we can because he was the youngest in his friend group, always too young to be around the others doing "big kid" things, which mostly consisted of getting drunk and doing drugs, he was only 16 so you could not legally drink, you had to wait 2 years which is ok except that all his friends are 18 and old enough to drink legally. he was fine with it, really, but he was always left out of some weekend activities

He was sitting in the chair playing his phone, most likely Flappy Bird when he got a text from Zayn.

Zayn: get pretty  
Harry: is that an insult?  
Zayn: no we're going out  
Harry: we?  
Zayn: yes we. you, me, and Niall  
Harry: ok, pushy much  
Zayn: only for you babe ;)  
Harry: wait, where are we going?

Harry sent the message and after 5 minutes and still no response he trudged to the bathroom and had a quick shower to wash the school week off of himself. He got out, blow dried his hair put his favorite black skinny jeans on and a grey long sleeve t-shirt.

He was just fixing his hair when the doorbell rang, he grabbed his wallet his phone and his keys said goodbye to his mum and met Zayn outside of his door. Niall was still in the car waiting for them to get in.

"Hi Harry" Zayn grades as Harry stepped out of the house  
"heya Zayn" Harry greeted  
"let's get going" 

before he could get another word out of his mouth before Niall honked the car horn, Zayn hopped in the front seet leaving Harry in the backseat.

They engaged with small talk on the drive, completely forgetting the question. 

When Niall parked the car, all three of them got out at the local cinema, he had a strange feel of excitement surge thru him

"The cinema?" Harry questioned  
"Yep" Niall said popping the p, smirking at Zayn.

"I've got to go to the toilets, I'll be back" Niall hurried off in a direction that was completely opposite the toilets

"he knows the toilets are the other way, right?" Harry asked Zayn  


"well yea, that's where he's going"  
"the toilets are the other way Zayn"

a short silence followed, Zayn was obviously stumped.

"Oh would you look at that, the movie is gonna start soon, we should go before the adds finish" Zayn rattled and walked off, leaving a shooked harry follow him.

They walked up to the receptionist box where a lady was sitting

"Hi, I booked tickets under Malik" he said to the receptionist

"Oh yes, here you go sir" the lady behind the desk gave them the tickets "anything else?"

,

"Three large popcorn boxes and three large cokes please"

"Of course" she replied and got the food and drinks. "enjoy your movie"

without thinking, Harry replied "you too" before mentally scolding himself with a red face

Zayn handed Harry a popcorn box and one of the drinks, laughing at his friends mistake causing harry to turn an even darker shade of red.

" shut up" Harry mumbled  
"you really just did that" Zayn said still laughing

after he calmed down Zayn inspected the tickets with what seemed to be a worried expression but there was something off about it

"what's wrong?"  
"There's been a mix up"  
"What do you mean, mix up?"  
"Niall and I are at 14-5b and you are at 1c"

"Let me see" Harry said it grabbing her tickets, he felt nearly all the blood drain from his body

"can we get someone to switch?" Harry hated being alone, especially in cinemas, where its dark and you can barley see another persons face.

"it'll be ok you can call Anne to pick you up if you need to" Zayn reassured him "but i'm sure you'll be okay" 

Zayn was stubborn so he would never get his own way, so he went with it. Still dreading who will be forced to sit next to him.

once he ends and got into the cinema and found their separate seat Harry sat down and chewed at his nails as a stress habit.

the seat we're nearly packed but a few seats at the front and the one next to him he was right next to the stairs so the empty seat was 2c. 

The trailers that are played just before the movie we're playing, he was starting to think that he would be alone when someone sat next to him. a boy who looked around his age from what the dark room would show.

"Hi" the boy whispered to Harry  
"Hey" he whispered back  
"Did you come alone?"  
"No, my seat was separated from my friends"  
"Me too" the boy admitted "I'm Louis by the way".  
"Harry" he replied smiling at Louis.

"i hate coming to the movies by myself, never know who'll sit next to you." Harry admitted  
"you never know, I could be scoping out for a new murder victim to add to my collection" louis replied, trying to act suspicious but seriously failing, causing harry to laugh out a "sure mate"

the intro to the movie started playing and harry was brought back to reality that he was in a cinema with at least 100 other people  
"what's up" Louis questioned noticing Harrys change in attitude  
"not terribly comfortable in cinemas" Harry replied  
"ill protect you" Louis smiled and winked "you can hold my hand if you need to" He offered he added with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows  
"take me out to dinner first" harry replied trying to keep the same attitude, causing louis to laugh and wink once more

Louis gently laughed and sipped his drink

the first bit of the movie was the same story line of "smart unpopular nerd has a huge crush on the jock" it was embarrassing 

he felt something touch his left hand he stiffened even more till he realize it was only Louis arm touching his

He looked at Louis who is smiling sweetly at Harry who blushed and ate a bit of his popcorn with the his free hand 

the movie was close to the end when the girls friend confessed he had a crush on her, too predictable harry shook his head.

He felt louis head fall onto his shoulder and he heard a laugh fall from his lips, "too right, if i knew it was some dumb romance i would have stayed home"

when the main characters kissed both he and louis cringed with a string of "eww"s

the movie was some how still going after that when he felt a pull on his sleeve, "damn, your shirts soft, what's it made of?" louis asked  
"uhhh, cotton?" he answed confused  
"nahh feels better then that, ooo i got it, boyfriend material. Louis said triumphantly  
"i-what?"  
"shhh im watching the movie"  
harry sat back playing the scene back in his head, he blushed when he understood what louis was saying, but didn't say anything about it in return

The end of the movie went by in a blur as Louis was the only thing of Harry is mind surprisingly all he could think was what louis said and the fact that his bare forearm was touching harrys hand.

once the lights turned on as end credits played Harry didn't want to move, but he know he had to he was too embarrassed to ask the Louis number so what was he going to do. He stood up.

Only then did he get a proper look at Louis

He had gorgeous but beautiful messy chestnut hair a small outline of cheekbones, he was a bit taller and he had a gorgeous blue eyes you could get lost in them for hours

"im just gonna get straight to the point. im not and i was wondering if you world like to go on a date sometime?" louis said with some blush  
"id love too" harry said with a smile  
"can i have your number?"

"yea defiantly" he said not so smoothly as he handed Louis his phone.

He heard a ding is presumably from Louis phone after texting himself.

You handed Harry his phone back and placed his hand on top of his shoulder

"Text me soon, yea?" Louis asked  
"For sure" Harry replied smiling softly  
"I have to get home before Mum kills me, bye curly" Louis said in a way that seemed happy but sad same time before scurrying away

Harry managed a weak "bye Louis" not that he could hear him

After Zayn and Niall dropped him off after Harry was too tired to talk they said goodnight to Harry and drove off.

when Harry entered his house the only thought that was on his mind was Louis.

He got into his pajamas and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short but oh well it gets better next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning Harry woke up late, as usual, he was sill so tired and yet he needed the bathroom, after having a small battle with himself he decided to start the day.

He was halfway thru his bacon when Anne walked in, dressed and ready for work

“How was the movie last night?” She asked walking over to the coffee machine  
“It was okay” Harry answered  
“what movie was it?”  
“i forgot the title but it was some cheesy romance, do you wanna guess who she chose at the end?”  
“her best friend? movies these days are so predictable” Anne tutted  
"right!” he said excitedly "the seats also got mixed up so i had to sit next to a random person but he was cool..

there was a brief pause in the convocation

"and?" Anne said expectantly   
"he asked if i wanted to go on a date sometime and i said yes!" harry half yelled  
"that's great sweetie, hope he treats you right"  
i hope so too"

Anne raised eyebrow “im going to be late if i dont leave soon, sorry baby, ill see you tonight" “Love you too" harry replied hugging his mum. Anne kissed her son on the forehead and left.

He put the dishes in the sink and sat next to Gemma in the living room, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S 

She paused the episode and turned to Harry 

“Yes?” He asked cautiously  
“A boy?” She asked smirking  
“Oh god, you heard”

He cursed the gods for his luck, now he’s gonna have Gemma nagging him

“Are you gonna see him again?”  
“he asked me out and we exchanged numbers”  
“Ooooo, you have his number” she squealed “you should text him”  
“no, besides i don't want to make the second move, he asked me out, i didn't ask him!”  
“pleassseee" she begged “You make it seem easy” he complained  
“What’s the worst that could happen”

They say in silence for a few seconds Gemma peering at him

“everything” Harry finally grumbled  
"its not like the world is gonna end.”

Harrys pocked pingged, he opened his texts and saw a text from presumably Louis  
L: hey, it’s Louis from last night did you still wanna get dinner some time? (definitely him)

H: yea that sounds great, in free basically every afternoon after 3

L: great, I’ll pick you up around 7:30

H: I’ll see you then

They set up a date and time for a date Tuesday, 7:30pm 

“So?” Harry jumped forgetting Gemma was in the room

“I have a date” Harry smiled  
“My baby has grown up!” Gemma yelled and fake cried  
“What?” Harry asked confused  
“I’m already loosing my baby” she cried dramaticly

"im your brother"  
"baby brother" she corrected

After the drama died down Anne hugged him sincerely 

“im happy for you”  
“Thank you”

—

Sunday’s were the days that he Zayn and Niall sat at the cafe and caught up as they went to different schools, they talked about school, work, families and almost everything

“When’s the portrait dew” Harry asked Zayn 

In zayns art class they were drawing a loved one with any medium they wanted, Zayn, of course, chose Niall

They met when Zayn was skateboarding after getting in a fight with his dad and Niall was walking home after he got stood up for the 3rd time that month, they ran into each other and Niall patches up zayns knees and have been sickeningly in love ever since.

Harry thinks it’s the cutest thing ever, but he will never tell them, hes also really jealous 

“It’s dew Friday, I just have to finish his eyes” Zayn answered looking at his boyfriend lovingly 

Harry may or may not have been jealous (did he mention that?) 

“Who did you have to sit next to during the movie?”  
“Just a boy, he was nice, didn’t give me shit for almost screaming” 

Harry noticed that the boys had shit eating grins 

“Was they cute?” Niall asked  
“I’m sitting right here” Zayn whined  
Harry laughed “yea he was” he said quietly 

Both of their heads snapped towards Harry  
“That’s good to know” Niall said nudging Zayn, who smirked

The topic was dropped after Harry had gotten up to get them food and drinks

Harry was waiting in line, he was lucky he escaped when he did

“Next please” he heard in a familiar voice “Harry" louis himself was behind the counter, just as shocked as harry "what can I get for you” 

He ordered the food and drinks admiring Louis, he looked good in a work uniform 

“That’s 12.25 thanks”

Harry payed, he wanted to talk to Louis but Zayn and Niall could probably see and hear him

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them he just didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up yet.

“Are you here alone?” Louis asked  
“No, I’m with to stupidity in love idiots, but love em for it”  
“I have friends just like that, attached by hip they are”

He said in a weird snaky, yet fond tone

“I’ll see you in Tuesday Harry” Louis said handing Harry his order

When he got back to the table the conversation flowed easily for the rest of the morning 

—

Harry had just got home from school on Tuesday and needed Gemma’s help

“Gemma!” He yelled from his bedroom  
She came running in thinking there was a problem “oh Jesus Harry you could’ve put some cloths on” she said after she saw Harry in only breafs  
“Not like you haven’t seen me naked before” he grumbled “what’s casual but fancy?”  
“What?”  
“Louis said to dress casual but fancy” his hands were in his hair now "what does that even mean?"

Gemma looked at him for a second before groaning  
“He obviously means a button down and jeans” she said as if it were the most obvious thing  
“Well what colour?”  
“Obviously black jeans and a grey button down”  
“Thanks Gems”  
“Welcome haz”

“By the way how the hell are you so good at this!?” He yelled as an afterthought and was returned with laugher "ill never tell you the secrets!"

Harry was done getting dressed and now he was just waiting for the doorbell to ring, his mind was running with anticipation.

The doorbell rung at 7:27 (not that Harry was counting), he got up and said goodbye to Gemma and Anne 

He opened the door to Louis, he looked wonderful black skinny jeans and white button down top, his hair swept to the side in a quiff.

“Hiya Harry” Louis said with one hand behind his back  
“Hi Louis” Harry smiled  
“I, uh, got this for you” revealing his hand from behind his back was a single rose  
“sorry it’s a bit cliche” Louis said chuckling  
“It’s perfect” Harry took the rose making brief contact with his skin

He put the rose in a small vase by the door and stepped outside and closed the door, making sure he had everything 

The trip to wherever they were going wasn’t that long, but Harry had never been in that part of town, when he got out of the car with Louis he noticed that they were at “17 BLACK” the sign had a stag next to it

Once he and Louis were in the restaurant Louis said there was a reservation under “Tomlinson”

Louis Tomlinson, it sounds right 

They were lead to a booth and ordered their drinks

“What do you major in?” Louis asked  
“I’m hoping music or history” He said  
“You’re in high school?” Louis said slowly “is this illegal?”  
Harry chuckled “no I just turned 16” he told Louis “how old are you?”  
“I turned 18 in December”  
“How many siblings do you have?”  
“4 sisters 2 of them are twins”  
“No brothers?” Harry asked  
“Not one, it’s a shame really I could play footie with him” Louis said then laughed

The drinks were set down on the table and they ordered their food

“I only have one sister she’s basically my role model” Harry smiled "always wanted a brother tho, but I’m sure gems wants a sister”  
“Gems?”  
“Right, my sister, Gemma” Harry said  
“My sisters are Charlotte or Lottie, felicite or fizzy, phoebe and daisy”

They started eating in silence and the rest of the night went by in a breeze, they got along like 2 peas in a pod. Soon the restaurant was closing. 

As they were walking back to the car after the split the bill, Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hand

Harry looked up at him with a shocked and confused expression, to which was returned with a smile from Louis with a tint of pink on his cheeks

The drive back to Harry’s house Louis had made lots of jokes, every single one caused Harry to laugh or giggle (he was soo manly)

When they got to his house Louis grabbed his hand again  
“I really enjoyed tonight” Louis said in a soothing tone  
“Me too, goodnight Louis”

Louis kissed Harry’s hand “night harry”

At a loss of words when Louis dropped Harry’s hand and speed walked inside closing the door

‘Tonight was a good night’

—-

Around 2 months after that night and waking up to tell Anne and Gemma about the date, the girls were out of town for the weekend to see their grandparents

Harry’s grandpa wasn’t the most welcoming to Harry when he came out, scratch that, he had cursed Harry out and told him he was going to hell for his sins (wasnt original but still hurt)

So Harry never went back, he was glad that he could still talk to his grandma on the phone but it wasn’t as good, but it’s all he could get so he was happy.

He invited Louis over to watch some movies Saturday night because, he was lonely and besides this was one of the dated they were yet to have. they had many dates, at the park, a carnival, a museum and even just walking in town 

Louis (obviously) agreed to come over as long as they weren’t going to watch ‘adult movies’ because Louis was still a kid at heart 

Harry had finished cleaning the kitchen when their was a knock at the door

He was only a little nervous because Louis had never been inside his house before, Harry did spend most of the evening cleaning the almost spotless house and his room

He opened the door and was met with Louis in a graphic tee and red sweatpants 

“Hey Harry” Louis said with a half grin “I brought some movies from home if you don’t mind”

“That’s great, now we have an even bigger selection, come in though it’s kinda cold”

“I was thinking we could stay out here all night” he said with a fake pout but walking inside anyway 

Harry popped some popcorn and ordered pizza while Louis got the cans of soft drink from the fridge 

They sat down and chose the movie ‘small foot’ Harry remembers watching a bit of the movie, he really liked the end credits song though he couldn’t remember for the life of him who sang it

When they were watching the movie Louis kept piping in saying things like “that would have killed anyone” and Harry commenting “it’s fictional love”

When the end credits started playing Louis got up and started doing a weird dance, Harry looked at him funny

“C’mon I love this” Louis said dragging Harry to his feet

Harry was trying to sing along but couldn’t help when Louis was singing way too off key for it to be accidental causing Harry to laugh

“I think we should take a small break from movies, do you have anything interesting to do?” Louis asked after calming down 

Harry paused “Are you scared of highs?”

“No?” (maybe), "well its not that bad"

Harry smirked grabbing Louis hand and leading him up the stairs 

“Where are we-“ Louis was shushed by Harry who opened his bedroom door

He walked over to the window and disappeared onto the roof, he poked his head down  
“You coming?” harry asked while dangling  
“I- yea”

Once Louis got to the roof he and Harry layed down to watch the stars

“It’s beautiful” Louis whispered  
“I used to come up here all the time” Harry commented and Louis grabbed his hand 

Louis sat up after some time causing Harry to follow, their hands still threaded together 

“Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything”

Louis held his breath “crap I don’t know how to say this” Louis laughed and scratched his neck, he was only met with silence and pleading eyes

“Can you be mine?” He said looking away from Harry 

“Like boyfriend?”  
“Yea that” Louis breathed out  
“I- yes, yes of course”

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled the most face splitting smile almost matching Harry’s, he pressed his forehead against Harry’s and chuckled from nerves

“Can I kiss you?” 

Louis cupped Harry’s jaw with his free hand as the other still had Harry’s linked with his and pulled him in.

Their lips met and call him cliche but it felt like fireworks, it was a slow and affectionate kiss, their lips moving in sync

After hours (3 minutes) of kissing they pulled apart to breath

“We should get inside”  
“Did you want to stay over?, not to do anything um... pg, but just cause”  
“I’d love that” Louis said kissing Harry on the head

Louis slipped a little  
“shit are you okay?!” Harry shouted  
“I’m fine, just a little slippery”

They got inside and shut the house down to sleep

Louis was in a purple shirt of Harry’s and black sweats, also Harry’s 

“Where do you want to sleep?”  
“I was thinking the same bed if you’re okay with that”  
“That’s perfect” Harry replied pecking Louis lips who may or may not have chased after them (he totally did)

Once they were in bed, Harry and Louis were facing each other 

“Night haz”  
“Goodnight Lou” 

Louis couldn’t help but notice a dying/dead rose on Harry’s bedside table

Louis fell asleep after Harry snuggled up to him in his sleep putting his head in the crook of Louis neck

They could get used to this.


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its been 5 months since i updated this but i hope you enjoy

-5 years later-  
"great job Ernie!" louis yelled as his 2 year old brother kicked the soccer ball into the goal, you could hear Doris clapping for her twin, Ernest was jumping around and ran into louis arms.  
"did you thee me harwy?" he asked his brothers boyfriend  
"i did bud that was great" harry said pulling him into his arms, "you're gonna be a famous soccer player when you're older"  
Ernist squelled in harrys arms

"kids its time to come inside, its almost dinner and bath time!" jay called out, with that the kids went running inside, leaving harry and louis on the grass.

"hey love?" louis asked  
"yes lou?" harry repilied looking at his boyfriend who he now towers over

after 5 years so much has changed, harry had a growth spurt, louis finally got the little brother he has always wanted. and harry had just been accepted into the uni of his dreams. nothing could be better, the only thing that stayed the same was the way they look at each other and the love they feel

"did you want to go to the movies? Louis asked shaking harry out of his thoughts  
"that sounds great babe, when?"  
"how about now?" louis said unsurely "i booked some tickets to a movie i think you'll like it."  
"do i need to change?" harry pouted causing louis to laugh.  
"no love, you look great anyway hazz" he said and kissed his cheek

\--

when they arrived it was the same small cinema where he and louis met, the funny thing was, none of it were an accident, Niall and Zayn had planned the whole thing out, they would get 2 seats separated for louis and harry, they both thought that they would get along, well they were right. 5 years and still going strong! (woo)

they entered the quiet building, there were only about 10 other people in the lobby  
"hi, um i made a reservation for Louis Tomlinson." louis seemed nerves which surprised harry, louis was usually the one who had everything under control, always calm, today was different though.

"right sir just go in through, the movie will begin shortly" she gave louis a smile and waved at harry, "enjoy the movie!"  
"thank you, have a nice night" louis said to the lady and wallked thrugh.

"don't we need popcorn and drinks?" harry asked his boyfriend  
"not this time love, its only short but you'll like it, i promise."

Harry grabbed louis hand.  
"lead the way" harry said while giving louis a reassuring smile.

the walked into the same room as when they met 5 years ago, and it was empty?

"the movie is about to begin, c'mon, lets sit. they sat in the exact chairs from the day, Harrys mind was racing, what was louis doing. 

His train of thought stopped when that song came on, that song from the night louis came over 5 years ago, when louis asked him to be his boyfriend, then some words started to apper on the screen

'harry, its louis! your boyfriend obviously, i know I'm with you right now but i made this movie for you. just watch okay.  
harry turned to look at his boyfriend  
"louis?"  
"just watch"  
harry turned his head back to the screen and there was a video playing

"hello, its me louis, you're asleep right now look" it was the morning after louis stayed over for the first time and the camera pointed to Harrys sleeping figure " i have no clue why im doing this but i see you kept my rose" he pulled the rode up next to his face with a huge smile, "i cant believe you're mine now, its only been 2 months since we met and i can say its been the best 2 by far i cant wait to spend more 2 months with you" with that he turned record off and then came a picture of the same rose 5 years later, 'you still have it and it means so much to us, i never thought a simple rose would mean so much." the screen went black after that and harry held louis hand tighter at a shock for words. then the next video began.

harrys voice rang thru the room "louis where are we going?"-"to get complimentary tattoos"-"mhmm of where?"- "the place we had our first date"-" yep im getting a '17 BLACK' on my left collar bone"- "and im getting the logo on my right bicep" the video ended there, there was so much joy in their faces, pure hippieness and a pictyre of both their tattoos came onto the screen. 'this was the first to our ongoing collection of tattoos, i cant wait to get more with you.'

harry was half in tears at this point, hand covering mouth, his louis did this for him

next was just a picture of them holding hands 'this was our first trip together and your first time on a plane!, it was the best trip of my life, i could have gone anywhere with you and it would still be a treasure, I'm glad it was Paris, the city of love!' after that there were more photos from their time in Paris, right before Harrys birthday, it was undoubtedly the best birthday season ever.

tears were dripping down harry and louis face now, they had been thru so much together but wouldn't trade it for the world.

then on the screen it was Christmas from the year before, louis first Christmas he spent with his brother, he was able to make it home that year. louis was holding Ernest and harry was sitting next to him holding Doris "unwrap your presents guys" daisy and phoebe gave a present to each baby, unwrapping them and Doris had a baby doll and Ernest had a teddy with 'merry charismas' engraved on the heart it wasn't the biggest Christmas but the thing that was so important is that louis had all he needed that day, his and Harrys family celebrating a holiday filled with joy.

the screen went black with the words "almost there" what was almost there?

soon the screen had louis filling it, it was filmed what seemed to be a week ago. "harry, i put together this short movie to show you how much i love you and that i will always be there for you, as you can tell right now I'm so nervous but there is one last thing i need you to do for me...look down and the screen went white.

Harry looked down and saw louis kneeling in frot of him, he stopped breathing, 

"there will never be enough words to describe how much i love you and need you, if i were to sow you, i would be spending my life doing that, and if i am i need to ask one thing."  
there was a short stop it was barely noticeable

"will you continue being mine and marry me?" 

"yes louis, i will, i will," harry dove down to hug him, louis hugged back tighter "i love you, my Lou"  
"my hazz"

they pulled back so there was just enough room for their lips to meet, they still felt the same sparks of electricity, of fireworks go off, they are going to spend the rest of their life with that feeling, and they couldn't wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 1am for me I'm dyeing goodnight
> 
> Hope your day or night was extraordinharry ;))


End file.
